


Sweeter than cupcakes

by tenndevil



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gay, Other, gakutenn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-02
Updated: 2020-06-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:28:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24510820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenndevil/pseuds/tenndevil
Summary: “I-I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” Gaku mutters, looking down and squeezing Tenn’s hand.Tenn bit down on his lip harder. The sound of his own heartbeat was throbbing in his ears. He shivered. “W-What do y-you--?”But before Tenn could finish his sentence, Gaku leaned in and closed the space in between them.
Relationships: Kujou Ten/Yaotome Gaku
Comments: 4
Kudos: 28





	Sweeter than cupcakes

Kujo Tenn, center of an idol group named TRIGGER, wakes up to the irritating sound of his alarm clock. 

Still half asleep, his arms shoot out from his covers to shut off the alarm. With a blurred vision, Tenn sits up on his bed and rubs his eyes. 

“Mrrfdjf,” He grunts. A streak of sunlight peaked through the curtains. Ruffling his light pink hair, he gets up and walks to his closet.

His legs ached from overworking last night but Tenn didn’t care. The smile of his fans is his top priority. His mind travels to thoughts of Gaku Yaotome, as he looks through his clothes.

Tenn let’s out a quiet chuckle as he remembers the face Gaku made when stuffing his face with soba the other day. Though nobody was watching him, he quickly redeems himself from smiling over Gaku. 

Tenn finally picks out a simple pair of grey sweatpants and a pink T-shirt to wear for the day, therefore, today is a day off.

He quickly changes out of his PJs and heads to the kitchen of TRIGGER’s shared dorm. Gaku and Ryuu were still sleeping, as expected. Tenn was always the first to get up in the morning. 

He walks over to the fridge and opens it. The fridge contained nothing but soba. With the a sigh, Tenn shakes his head and opens the pantry. 

Thank goodness, there was left over cake batter. He grabs the box and sets it down on the kitchen counter. “I guess we’re having cupcakes for breakfast, thanks a lot Gaku.” Tenn mutters, resting his fingertips on the counter.

“Oi, I heard my name,” 

Tenn looks up to find Gaku standing there, with wet hair and a towel draped over his shoulders. Not to mention his shirt was unbuttoned. 

“G-Gaku..?!” Tenn says, startled. He, for some reason found his face becoming red.  
“Good morning.” 

“Is Ryu still sleeping?”

“Yeah. I can’t take his snoring anymore, I can hear it from my room.”

“You were awake?” 

“Duh. I was taking a shower. Aren’t you going to take one?”

Tenn grabs the cake batter box. “I was going to make breakfast first..” 

Gaku looks at the box and raises an eyebrow. “Cake for breakfast? Are you even Tenn?” He teases. 

Tenn bites his lip, not used to Gaku joking around. “We wouldn’t have to eat this if you bought something other than soba.” He shot.

Gaku shrugs and Tenn quickly finds his eyes traveling towards his abs and chest. Gaku catches him staring and leans closer to his face.

“Hey. I know I’m sexy, but I didn’t think you were interested..” Gaku says in his deep hoarse voice. That catches Tenn off guard, his face turning a very deep shade of red. 

“I-I’m not!” Tenn defends himself, looking away. 

Gaku chuckles and walks over to the counter to stand next to Tenn. 

Tenn eyes the other male carefully, his heart beating like the fists of a thousand against his chest. 

Gaku leans in to Tenn’s right ear, whispering, “You’re quite sensitive today.” Tenn shivered and took a deep breath. “Shut it. If you’re not going to help me with breakfast, go mess around someplace else.” 

Gaku rolls his eyes. “Can’t I just watch?” 

Tenn sighs and shakes his head, grabbing the rest of the ingredients and equipment he needs for the cupcakes. 

He tries to ignore Gaku’s gaze as he worked. 

“You’re doing it wrong, brat.” Gaku says, as Tenn mixed the batter. 

He continues mixing. “I don’t need your commentary. Especially since you’re not doing any work.” 

“Commentary is work.”

“Be quiet.”

Gaku sighs and grabs on to the whisk, his big hand over Tenn’s hand. 

Tenn gasps and jerks away. “W-What are you doing-?!” He shot, blushing. 

Gaku grabs his hand again and steadies the whisk. “Jesus, calm down you idiot. I’m showing you how to do it right.”

He slowly guides Tenn’s hand through the thick batter, the heartbeat of both males increasing each second.

“Perfect..” Gaku says softly into Tenn’s ear. Tenn couldn’t describe the intense feeling he felt deep inside him. His legs were feeling weak and he felt himself leaning against Gaku’s chest.

“Whoa, steady.” Gaku chuckled, holding onto Tenn’s waist with his free hand. Tenn blushed. “S-sorry.” He stammers through his heavy breathing.

Gaku tightens his grip on both Tenn’s hand and waist. “Nothing to be sorry about, stupid.” 

Tenn let out a shaky breath and looked up at Gaku. A tiny smirk on formed Gaku’s face. Tenn blushed but held his gaze towards Gaku, slowly letting go of the whisk.

Gaku stared back and bit his lip. Tenn looked really cute when he was nervous like this. He swallowed hard, his hands still wrapped around Tenn’s waist.

“Gaku..” Tenn whispered, his expressions softening. 

Gaku could see through Tenn’s eyes what they both truly wanted.  
“I-I’m sorry for what I’m about to do.” Gaku mutters, looking down and squeezing Tenn’s hand. 

Tenn bit down on his lip harder. The sound of his own heartbeat was throbbing in his ears. He shivered. “W-What do y-you--?” 

But before Tenn could finish his sentence, Gaku leaned in and closed the space in between them. He pulled away almost immediately. 

Tenn’s lips quivered, their faces just inches apart. “Gaku..” He breathed, not knowing what to say. 

Gaku looked down and loosened his grip on Tenn’s hand. “S-Sorry..”

Tenn squeezed Gaku’s hand. “Don’t be.” And with that, he leaned in and kissed Gaku again. 

Gaku kissed him back, slowly and passionately. Their fingers intertwined as Gaku pulls Tenn closer. Tenn lets out a quiet grunt as he deepens the kiss. 

Tugging on the hem of Gaku’s shirt with his free hand, Tenn slowly pulls away from his soft lips. He looks up shyly at Gaku, panting quietly.

Gaku blushes, looking away. “I’m sorry…you’re just…really cute.” He murmurs under his breath. 

Tenn found himself smiling, his cheeks flushing a light shade of pink.

He frowned, still looking at Gaku. “What’s going to happen now?” Tenn asked. Gaku rolled his eyes and touched Tenn’s cheek gently. 

“You’re such an idiot, ruining the moment. Who cares what happens next…as long as I get more kisses…from you.” Gaku said, whispering the last part. 

Biting back a smile, Tenn reached up to mess with his partner’s hair.  
“Hah. You’re so dumb. It’s unprofessional if we’re like this. What will our fans think?” 

Gaku frowned as reality dawned on to him. 

Tenn laughed softly. “But you can…still get a kiss…” He finished, leaning in and kissing Gaku. 

Pulling away, Gaku leaned his forehead against Tenn’s, his hands wrapping around his waist. 

“Tenn…you’re a brat.” He breathed. 

Tenn smirked, giving Gaku a quick peck on the cheek. “Go to hell.”


End file.
